Misty and Tracey
by WitChan
Summary: Orangeshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"I knew I should've told Ash that I love him..." Misty said lowly, dripping tears out of her eyes as she started crying. Seconds ago, she saw Ash and another girl, Leaf, after walking out of the airport. Then, she told Ash who Leaf was and Ash said that Leaf was his girlfriend. That hurt Misty because she always liked Ash. Now she can't share her feelings to him.

Tilting her head down, she headed west to Curelean City. After being halfway there, she bumped into a person she knew. The person that bumped her wasn't paying any attention as he was busy drawing.

As Misty and the person looked at each other, Misty said, "Tracey?"

"Misty?" Tracey said. Tracey was a friend of Misty and Ash. Both trainers haven't seen each other for so long. "What's wrong, Misty?"

"It's Ash..." Misty replied.

"What about him? Is he okay?" Tracey asked.

"He's okay, Tracey. It's just that... he's hanging out with this Leaf person... his girlfriend..." Misty replied, then she went on her knees, planting her face as she began sobbing. "Oh, god... Why did I make the biggest mistake of my life...? Why didn't I tell him that I love him before going to Hoenn...?

"Misty..." Tracey said, touching Misty's shoulder. "Everybody makes mistakes..."

"I know, Tracey... I wish time machines exist... so I could go back in time... and tell Ash that I love him... Maybe I should end my life now..."

"Killing yourself won't solve anything, Misty. I highly suggest that you should forget about Ash and move on. Find someone else to hang out," Tracey said.

"But who am I suppose to hang out...?" Misty asked.

"You can hang out with me, Misty," Tracey replied.

"You?" Misty asked, looking at Tracey.

"Yes, me. Misty, there's something I need to say to you and it's important. I love you," Tracey said.

"You... love me?" Misty asked, looking surprised as she blushed.

"Yes, and I'm not lying," Tracey replied, touching Misty's hands with his. "When I first saw you, I thought how cute you look and how funny you were."

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"I always thought you and Ash were secret lovers, since you two argue a lot. That's why I didn't tell you," Tracey replied.

"I see," Misty said. Then, she got up.

"You're the only attractive girl I've met through my life, Misty. As for the rest, they're not my cup of tea."

"What about my sisters? Many boys claimed that they're smoking hot and not me," Misty asked.

"Eh, no. I'd rather jump off a cliff than starting a relationship with one of them," Tracey replied.

Misty laughed a little. Then, she said, "That made me laugh, Tracey. And yeah, they're mean bitches. One time, they smashed my parents' birthday cake for our grandma and told them that I did it. I got grounded for a month for something I didn't do. Then a month later, my sisters came up to me and poked me repeatedly on the head. I told my parents about it, but they didn't believe me."

"Damn, man. That's too extreme," Tracey said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it. I wish there was something to teach them a lesson," Misty said.

"I know the perfect plan," Tracey said. Moving closer to Misty's ear, he whispered. Seconds later, Misty nodded her head.

"Sounds great. By the way, here's something I should give you," Misty said. She kissed Tracey's cheek, blushing. "It's nice for someone to say that they love me. I'm not sure if Ash would've accepted me as a lover, though. But at least I have you."

"Oh, Misty," Tracey said, blushing too as he and Misty are walking together.

Meanwhile, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, Misty's sisters, were on Facebook, chatting with their friends. Unlike a lot of people on Facebook, they share the same account. They suddenly got a message and Daisy said, "A message? Let's see what it says."

Daisy clicked on the message and she and her sisters read it. After reading it, Lily said, "A date with three studs in Curelean City, huh? I'm in."

"Count me in too," Violet said.

A triple date with three brothers sounds nice," Daisy said, replying to the message. Then, she sent it. Seconds later, it replied back, saying, "Good. Meet us at 7:00. We'll be there.".

At Tracey's house, Tracey closed his laptop and said, "That was easy."

"Such dumbasses they are. And I find it hilarious that they think they're the smartest people in the world. But anyway, it's time to work on that stuff you were telling me," Misty said.

"It shouldn't take more than a few hours," Tracey said. The stuff he and Misty are planning to use was meant for a Halloween prank later this year, but he decided to help Misty get revenge with it.

A few hours later, Daisy, Lily, and Violet arrived at the movie theatre on time. They wore different clothes for their "date", which was expensive. Looking at her watch, Daisy said, "Where the hell are those guys? They said that they'll be here."

As the trio moved a bit closer, Misty and Tracey, from the rooftop, poured hot, steamy feces on them, making them scream in pain. Everybody that saw it laughed at them. After leveling down with Tracey's Scyther, Misty pointed at her sisters, laughing hard. Tracey, too, was laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE'S NO DATE, YOU DUMB FUCKS! TRACEY AND I SET IT UP SO WE CAN HUMILIATE YOU! THAT'S WHAT YOU BITCHES GET FOR FUCKING WITH ME!" Misty exclaimed.

"So it was you guys..." Daisy said, crying. Lily and Violet cried too. Then, they ran off.

After laughing, Misty said, "Fuck, man. I haven't had a great laugh like this since forever."

"Me too," Tracey said, also ending his laughing.

"Let's go back to your house," Misty suggested.

"Good idea," Tracey said.

After following Tracey back at his house, Misty leaned on him, blushing as he opened the door. Then, both went inside and Tracey closed the door, while Misty remained on him.

"Let's do it on your couch, Tracey," Misty said.

"Okay, my love," Tracey said.

As they're heading towards the couch, the trainers removed their own clothes. Then, Tracey laid on the couch. Joining Tracey, Misty sat on his erected dick, touching his stomach with both of her hands. She then bounced on his dick, moaning. Tracey moaned too, enjoying the incredible feeling from Misty's cunt.

"God, your cock feels so good," Misty said, now closing her eyes. Her breasts were bouncing.

"Why thank you, Misty. Your cunt feels good too," Tracey said.

"That's so sweet of you, Tracey," Misty said. "You know I won't stop until we cum together, right?"

"I know, Misty," Tracey said. Unlike Misty, he didn't close his eyes.

Minutes later, the trainers reached their climax and Misty stopped bouncing. As she calmed down, she laid on top of her Tracey, smiling at him as he grabbed her ass. After calming down, she said, "I love you, Tracey."

"I love you too, Misty," Tracey said.

As Misty touched his lips with hers, she reached to his tongue to french-kiss it. As so, she and Tracey closed their eyes, moaning again as the tongue kiss suddenly gets intense. This is going to be a long, also sexy night, for the two.

The End


End file.
